The Art of Forbidden Love
by pokeplayer984
Summary: WARNING! Descriptive sex and gore like death contained! A Shinx and a Mareep become friends, but when a game of play wrestle turns into something more, how will it effect not only their friendship, but their lives as well? Please R&R.


Hello everyone! I have gone to the trouble of creating my very FIRST erotic fanfiction. This was originally created for a contest, but now with the contest having gone null & void, due to me being the only submission, it is time to post it at other places.

Now for all the legal mumbo jumbo that goes into any fanfic.

Disclaimer: This is a sex related romance story entitled "The Art of Forbidden Love". It is rated NC-17 for sexual themes and blood-like gore and death. Pokemon is created by Nintendo, GAMEFREAK and Creatures Inc. I do not own and have any relationship to the games or charcters at hand. This fic is not made for the purpose of making money but for the purpose of entertainment. All legal rights reserved.

Well everyone, please enjoy my very first erotic fanfiction and do not hesitate to give me some pointers on how to improve if you find any problems with it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The Art of Forbidden Love**

In a vast field, a young lion cub was walking alone through the tall grass. His blue paws hardly made a sound as he moved at a steady pace through the blades. The breeze of the wind brushed gently against his lower black furred half. The sun shined down upon him, making the top half of his light blue coat stand out.

From the grass, he moved onto a large, slanted, moss covered rock to get a better view of the area. The young cub viewed his surroundings. From the air, he saw a friend of his flying happily around with her gray, yellow, blue and red colored wings. His black, yellow star tipped tail curved up when he saw the gray bodied butterfly, who waved at him happily as her long, curved proboscis wound up and down in the air.

Suddenly, without warning, a long pink colored appendage latched onto the Beautifly and pulled her out of the view of the Shinx. He quickly moved his head in the direction he saw his friend travel and was shocked that the Beautifly was caught in the mouth of a light green colored chameleon. He watched in horror as the butterfly disappeared into the gullet of the Kecleon in a few gulps, which disappeared from view only a second after finishing its lunch.

The ears of the Shinx drooped as he was saddened for loosing his friend, one he had since a few days after his birth. Despite being a carnivore himself, he was still finding it hard that his only friend was taken away so tragically from him. A small tear fell from his yellow iris eyes as he started to walk down the slanted rock in sorrow.

The moment he entered the field though, his ears picked up a noise. Focusing upon the cry, it sounded like someone was in pain and was suffering. It also sounded like a call for help. This Shinx knew, at least from tales that his mother told him, that only on rare occasions does a predator make their prey suffer. From one particular tale, he recalled that it was likely that a human was behind such a thing. He made the choice to head towards the distress call and help the one in trouble.

His hunt for the source of help lead him to a vast forest that was rich in foliage. As the Shinx examined his surroundings, he looked up at the tall trees. A part of him believed they were so tall that they touched the clouds. Then again, he knew that the chances of finding a tree that tall were slim due to humans cutting them down.

He was taken back to reality by the cry for help he had heard earlier. Only this time, it sounded like the victim was in greater pain. Knowing that another pokemon's life could be on the line, he resumed his mission.

Finally, he came upon the source of what he was searching for. Straight ahead, he saw a small sheep with a fine coat of wool. From the pitch of the cry, he figured that it was female. He saw that the skin of the sheep was blue and the ears were partly triangular with yellow and black stripes. The tail was also striped with yellow and black, and she also had a small golden ball at the end of her tail.

He suddenly saw something that seemed a little unusual. A small, thin strand of metal was tied around her right back leg. It was long and the other end of the piece of metal was tied to a stub of wood that was embedded into the ground. The cub approached the little lamb that was still crying in pain. He then bent down and so that he was at her eye level.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you!" He whispered in a calm and soothing tone.

The voice seemed to calm her down. However, she didn't look at who was there to save her, for she was in too much pain for that thought to register to her. She was having a hard enough time trying to ignore her pain to keep as still as possible as her rescuer did his work.

He examined what he had concluded to be a rather deadly trap carefully. It seemed that the trap was designed to pierce the leg and cause extreme blood loss. He knew he had to get the leg removed from the trap before she lost too much blood.

He grabbed onto the stub of wood with his teeth and started to pull on it. The wood was embedded into the ground rather well, for he had a hard time pulling it out of its place. However, despite how hard it was, he continued to pull. Bit by bit, it started to come loose. Within the span of a couple of minutes, he was able to pull it out. The end result loosened the metal around the sheep's leg and leave its victim.

The ewe sighed in relief. She fell to the ground, exhausted from her ordeal. She turned and finally looked upon the one who had saved her. She was completely shocked by what she saw. From her point of view, she saw a handsome looking Shinx.

'Wait a minute! Where did that idea of him being handsome come from? He's a Shinx, meaning that he would rather eat me than have an interest in me! Then again, why would he save me?' She thought to herself.

"You, okay?" The Shinx asked.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks!" She exclaimed. "But why did you save me?"

He was about to tell her when a voice called out his name, cutting their conversation short. "John! Time to come home!" A feminine voice called out.

John the Shinx sighed in disappointment as he saw the sun setting, meaning it was time for bed. "That's my mom! I've got to go! Are you going to be okay?" He questioned in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" She exclaimed.

"Good! See ya tomorrow!" He started to leave.

Only a few feet away though, she called out to him. "Hey, wait!" She said, getting his attention and making him stop. "I'm Amanda. It was nice meeting you, John."

"It was nice meeting you too! Bye!"

He then took off, leaving Amanda the Mareep to wonder why he saved her.

John continued through the vast tall grass of his homeland until he reached home. It was nothing more than a cave, but it was secluded upon a high ledge on a mountain. It was easy for him to climb up though. In fact, just about any creature in existence could scale it, for there were a pile of rocks next to it that acted like simple stairs to the entrance.

He walked into his den and approached his mother, who was cleaning herself, her pink tongue going across her thick black coat. John did get his looks from his mother, no doubt about it with her being the fully evolved form of a Shinx. The two had a nice resemblance from one another, and aside from size, the only real difference between them was that she had more black fur.

However, there was one other difference, and it wasn't seen until she opened her eyes and looked at him. Upon her eyes was the same yellow iris that he had, but, instead of the white part that would normally be seen with many different eyes, it was actually blood red. It was no wonder when stared down upon, this creature struck a twinge of fear into the prey's eyes. Those eyes, along with speed and power, were what made this creature such a successful hunter. This creature was known as a Luxray.

"Hi, honey! Did you have fun today?" His mother asked.

"Not that much, though I did make a new friend today." The Shinx said in delight.

"Oh, that's nice! What'd you make friends with this time? A caterpie? A Weedle?"

"No. She was something different."

"Another girl? My son is becoming a regular lady's man!" She joked.

He let out a laugh. Most of the friends he had made in his life were female. He was then saddened by the memory of the Beautifly that was eaten right in front of him earlier that day.

His mother noticed his sad face. "You okay, honey?" She queried.

"My friend, Bethany… you know, the Beautifly I've known since I was allowed to go outside the den?" His mother nodded at him. "She was eaten by a Kecleon right in front of my eyes today." He sobbed as a small tear rolled down his eye.

The Luxray bent down and gave him a comforting nuzzling. "I'm so sorry to hear that, my son. Life has been rather cruel to you since your father was killed by humans, huh?"

Hearing this only made him even sadder, if that was possible, seeing as how he was born only a few days before his father had died, so he hardly knew him. Up to this point, no matter what friend he made, they were killed one way or another. Life had really been treating him unfairly. Then a certain word that his mother had said made him perk up.

"Oh yeah, Mom! There's something important I need to tell you!" He began.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Humans are near the area. I had to save my new friend from a human trap that she got caught in. If I didn't, she'd probably be dead by now."

"What? Really, honey?" He nodded at her. "Oh, well thank you for telling me that. Which means you're going to have to stay closer to me until the threat leaves. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom!" He said with a hint of disappointment.

"So you never told me, who was this new friend that you made?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I think she's what's called a Mareep."

His mother was shocked to hear what the new friend was. In less then a second, her face turned into that of anger.

"Young man, you are not meant to be friends with someone like that!"

Her tone was very dark and her eyes seemed to glow in a mixture of yellow and blood red that made them look horrifying. The little lion cub quivered fear at the sight of his mother. He knew only one thing when she was like this; he was in big trouble for doing something wrong and would be punished for it.

"As your punishment, for making friends with something you're supposed to eat, tomorrow, you will return to your new friend. After that, you will kill her and drag her dead body back home. You shall then watch as I feast upon her. From there, I hope you learn just how wrong it was for you to make friends with your food. Understood?"

He nodded in shame. His mom left in silence, not saying a word. He then laid his head down in sorrow. He had a hard time falling asleep that night, for he knew that tomorrow, he would have to kill his new friend or face an even worse punishment.

He didn't welcome the morning sun one bit as the gleaming star shined in his eyes. He didn't sleep a wink last night, for the thought of killing his new friend kept him awake.

He slowly, tiredly and dizzily walked out of the cave and into the fresh morning air. He breathed in the scent of the dawn dew that had collected on the tall grass to wake himself up, but it hardly helped. A part of him just wanted to collapse then and there and close his eyes for hours, but his mind didn't seem to register the thought of sleep. He decided to get the horrible thing he was about to do over with. He climbed down the rock-like staircase and into the tall grass. He then continued towards the forest.

He breathed in the scent of the forest, which seemed to have a far more relaxing scent than that of his savanna home, especially when it was mixed in with much of the morning dew that had collected on the leaves. He then walked through the forest, hardly minding the vast amount of forest pokemon that were just waking up. He was just too focused to get his mission over with.

He soon found Amanda the Mareep, lying down on the forest floor fast asleep. They were some distance away from where they had first met, for John knew that he had to go further into the forest when he went to save her. He was about to approach, when the ewe started to wake up. She stretched her four legs and blinked her eyes awake. She looked to her right and was surprised at seeing who was standing near her.

"Oh, hi! Good morning, John!" She greeted.

He was about to approach her again, but his yellow eyes then met her very dark blue ones and they seemed to make him stop. He bowed his head in shame and let out a sorrow filled sigh.

"I can't do it!" He confessed.

The little lamb approached him with a confused look. She then stopped right in front of him. "Can't do what?" She questioned.

He sighed again and decided to tell her. "My mom wants me to kill you and give your dead body as a meal to her, but I can't do that to a friend, even if I'm meant to eat them."

She walked up to him and nuzzled him from his chest, up his neck and under his jaw as a sign of comforting affection. "It's okay. I understand if we can't be friends."

"But if I don't return with your dead body, I'll face an even worse punishment than what she is making me do, but I really want us to be friends and don't want to kill you." He then turned away from her. "I don't know what to do."

Amanda was saddened by the state her new friend was in. It seemed to hurt her heart to see him in such emotional pain. She really wished there was something she could do to help.

Suddenly, without warning a loud noise was heard through the air. The quick booming noise seemed to match that of thunder. The Shinx had never heard something like this before though. However, his instinct seemed to tell him that whatever made the strange booming noise was dangerous. With courageous curiosity, he decided to check out the source of the noise.

"Amanda, you stay here, okay? I'm going to check it out! I promise I'll be back!" He told her.

"Be careful." She pleaded.

With that, John went off to check out the source of the noise.

In the distance, a human stood over his new prize. His eyes were blocked from view of others by the cowboy hat that he wore. The blonde-haired human looked down upon the now dead deer that he just killed. He bent down and stared upon the part of the dead deer that he was mainly after. He then pulled a cord on a chainsaw that he had in his hand, activating it. He started cutting at the neck of the dead Stantler. He hardly cared about the blood that started to stain his light beige shirt and his dark brown shorts as he calmly puffed through his cigarette as he continued to do his work.

John walked through the tall grass in the last direction that he heard the noise. Suddenly, he heard a completely different sound. There was some sort of humming noise, but it almost sounded to him like a creature that was angry. He headed in the direction of the new sound, which turned out to be in the same direction as the previous sound that he heard when he was with Amanda.

With his new prize in his hands, the human headed back to his jeep. He put the part of the Stantler that he had collected and threw it into the back of the vehicle. He then jumped into the front seat, buckled up and started the engine. He then took off with a brand new hunting trophy.

The Shinx soon arrived at the source only moments after whatever it was had left. He was shocked when he eyed the now headless Stantler. He wondered what could've done such a thing to the poor pokemon.

Suddenly, through the tall grass, his mother appeared. It seemed that she wanted to check out what was going on as well. Her eyes looked upon the dead and headless body of the Stantler.

The young Shinx approached his mother. "Do you know what happened, Mom?" He asked her.

"I believe I do, John. I believe a human got to this one. They often times take the part of the body they mainly want and leave the rest to rot." She told him.

"So, this human only wanted its head?" She nodded at him. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, honey. I guess they have their reasons though. However, there is one good thing about it all."

"What's that?"

"It makes hunting for us easy. Come on, son! Let's eat!"

The Shinx was happy to hear that. It had been some time before they last ate, and he was awfully hungry. The two of them approached the dead carcass. They were about to feast when the Luxray talked to her son.

"Oh, one more thing, honey. Have you done what you were supposed to do this morning?" She asked.

He then remembered that he was supposed to kill his new friend. He had to figure out some way to get out of it. His mind suddenly came up with something almost immediately.

"The – the human got her too." He lied, putting on a fake sad look. "I found her dead body with… with a large hole in… in her s-stomach." A small tear fell from his eyes as he faked his sadness. "I – I was going to bring her to you, but then I heard the strange noise and came running." He sniffed, continuing his fake sad look. "I bet the human has her by now."

His mom then walked up to him and rubbed him in comforting affection. He reluctantly accepted it. He didn't want to rouse any suspicion to his mother.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friend." She sympathized. "I just hope this experience has taught you that you two could never be friends. It's against nature." He continued to fake his sadness and didn't look at her. "Now, come on! Let's eat!"

With that, the two approached the dead Stantler and began to feast.

A couple of hours later, they had finished the whole thing. Their stomachs were stuffed with the delicious meat. There was far more meat to eat than just the Stantler that was killed by the human, for this one was actually pregnant. The baby inside was probably only a day or two away from birth. However, it never got to see the world now. They ate it too, leaving nothing but the bones. With their stomachs full, the two headed home.

The lion cub welcomed the idea of returning home. He was very, very tired, and that huge feast only increased his tiredness. As they walked back home, his mother turned to him.

"Under the current circumstances, I guess you'll have to take staying home until tomorrow as your punishment." She sternly told him.

The cub let out a yawn. "That's okay, Mom. I'm really tired anyways." He said as he let out another yawn.

The lioness stopped and looked at him with concern. "Did you get enough sleep last night, honey?"

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. The thought of killing my friend seemed to keep me awake."

His mother then walked up to him and rubbed him in affection. "I'm sorry for trying to make you do that. If I knew it would make you feel this way, I might've reconsidered." She apologized.

"Really?" He asked as a twinge of happiness went through him.

"Perhaps I would've not let you kill her, but only not be friends with her. It's still not right, dear."

"I understand, Mom." He sorrowfully said.

"Come on! Let's go home. You could really use some rest now."

"Okay!"

The two of them then started to walk home. The mother than turned to her cub. "If you like, honey, I can carry you home." She offered.

He then stopped walking. "I think that might be a good idea. I can barely keep my eyes open." He accepted the offer.

The lioness gently picked the cub up in her maw and started carrying him home. John immediately went to sleep, dreaming of the friend he had just saved with his lie.

He welcomed the morning sun this time around. Having slept most of the afternoon and the night, he felt completely refreshed. It was a new day, and thanks to his lie, he could play with his new friend all he wanted. All he had to do now was make sure that his mother never found out the truth.

He took the same path as before, walking through the tall grass and into the vast forest. He once again came upon the same sleeping form of Amanda the Mareep. He just looked at the beautiful creature in peaceful slumber. She looked rather heavenly to him. He walked up to her, his mind seeming to be in another world. When he was close to her, he then bent down to her face and absentmindedly moved his tongue across her cheek.

The feel of the sudden kiss seemed to wake her. She blinked her eyes open, stretched her body and looked up at who had kissed her.

The moment John saw her wake, he immediately backed away, and realizing what he just did. If he got caught, it would be rather embarrassing. He started to walk away, but he didn't even get a foot away from her.

"Oh! Good Morning, John!" She greeted.

He immediately decided to act like nothing had happened. "Good Morning!" He greeted back.

"So, how did it go with you and your mom? Did you tell her that you couldn't kill me?" She questioned.

He looked away from her. He wasn't sure if she would like what he was about to tell her. "She actually thinks you're dead now." He looked at her now and saw that she was confused. "I told her that a human had killed you." He turned his head away again from her, not wanting to look at her now that he felt dishonest. "I only did it and so that she wouldn't come to kill you herself. For a reason I can't understand, I really do want us to be friends."

'He really wants me to be friends with him that much? Then, did he really kiss me before I woke up? Maybe he is interested in me. I guess there's only one way to find out.' She thought to herself.

Amanda walked up to the lion cub. "Do you really want to be friends with me that much?" She asked.

"Yes. As strange as it may sound, I really care about you." He said, facing her.

She scooted closer to him and rubbed him affectionately. "Then we'll just keep it secret between you and me, okay?"

He smiled at her. "Alright, we'll keep our friendship a secret." He decided.

"Good, because I really want to be friends with you, too." She confessed, though she wanted something deeper, but she knew that she had to wait to get something that big in a relationship.

"Hey, since we're about the same size, you wanna wrestle?" He offered, ready to play with his friend.

"Sure!" She accepted.

The Shinx pounced on her. The two of them started tumbling around on the forest floor, laughing as they were playfully hitting eachother. Suddenly, John was able to pin Amanda onto the ground.

He giggled. "Got ya!"

She giggled back. Suddenly, she noticed something strange. She felt something touching her lower region. She looked down and saw that his paw was touching her most sacred area.

"What is it?" He asked her.

He noticed that she was looking at something. He followed her eyes and suddenly noticed where his back left paw was touching her. He immediately got off of her and blushed in embarrassment.

"S – sorry!" He apologized.

He was about to walk away when she called out to him. "Wait stop!" He obeyed her plea and faced her. "I – I actually liked it when you had your paw there." She told him.

"Uh… R-really?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

He walked closer to her and stopped in front of her. "Then… w-would you mind if I touched you there some more?" He asked.

She shook her head with a lustful look in her eyes. She then lay down on her back and let him do what he wanted with her private area. Having her permission, he touched her in the same area as before with his front right paw.

A wave of emotion immediately went through her body. The feeling of him just touching her there was sensational. She wanted more and earned her wish when he touched her there again. However, he had put a little pressure into the touch and it made her feel even more wonderful inside. Her bodily fluids within were starting to build up at the only possible exit.

The Shinx then started to wonder what else he could try. He looked at his star-tipped tail and an idea hit him. He turned around and moved his tail across her sensitive spot. This had earned him a sharp, quick gasp.

The sudden feel of the star-tipped tail was a little ticklish to her. However, it felt wonderful and her bodily fluids continued to build up at where they were bound to come out. He continued to give her pleasure with his tail, which she seemed to continue enjoying.

Wanting to continue his experimenting to see what could really please her, he strangely got another idea, one more perverted than his last. He faced her again and bent down, getting a full view of the area between her legs. Seeing the area seemed to set off something inside his mind. He then brought his tongue out and licked her between the legs.

Feeling that made her let out a deeper, sharp, quick gasp. This she seemed to really love as her heart started to pump faster than before, causing the fluids within to flow more quickly than before.

The fluids within started to leak out of her. The erotic smell of the fluids drove the Shinx wild. He began to lap up the slowly forming river of liquid coming out of her.

She moaned in ecstasy. She had never felt so wonderful in her entire life. This unique feeling, she wanted it more.

"Please, more!" Her voice absentmindedly came out in a very lustful tone.

The Shinx wanted more of the liquid that was coming out of the Mareep. He then drove his tongue into the source.

This new feeling is what started to drive her over the edge. She moaned and gasped deeply. This was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt up to this point in her life. Her body reacted and contracted against his tongue, sealing it into a tight grip.

The lion cub suddenly noticed something squeezing on his tongue, but was too much into the taste of what was inside her to care. He continued to taste the insides of her, rubbing against the walls of the inner cavity, which seemed to drive her to her peak.

Her heart went at a quickened pace, pumping much faster than normal. Her body reacted to the movement and forced all of her bodily fluids within that had built up.

The sudden outburst that shot into his mouth was too much and he started to choke. He couldn't keep up with the flow, for the liquid started to go down the wrong pipe. He backed up and started to cough uncontrollably as he tried to get the fluid out of his throat.

In the meantime, the lamb was feeling a wave of relief. She had never felt anything beautifully fantastic in all her life. The little ordeal she went threw felt like she had just played one of the most exhausting games with a friend. Of course, she didn't want to be left out of all of the fun that this little game of theirs.

By the time Amanda was back on all fours, John had regained his breath from the whole choking ordeal. Starting to breathe regularly, he looked at her seductive look her face was giving.

"Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn." She told him.

He obeyed her and lay down onto his back. She then walked up to him and saw that the ordeal had caused his male equipment to come out of its hiding place underneath the fur. She bent her head down and enclosed her mouth around the small sacs that were connected to the main prize she was after.

He groaned in pleasure as she sucked on the sensitive area. His bodily fluid started to build up and slowly push the main exit out into the world.

Seeing that he was enjoying it, she decided to try a little something else. She looked at her work thus far and saw the expanded appendage was sticking to itself by a small fold of skin. She then used her hoof and unfolded the appendage and so that it wasn't sticking to itself anymore.

He moaned as she did this though. He seemed to like it more than her last motive.

"Please, do it again." He absentmindedly begged.

She giggled at his plea and continued to use her hoof to play with the extended appendage. He continued to moan in pleasure as his heart started to speed up causing the fluid within him to build up slightly faster within his appendage and extend it further.

She decided to experiment further as well. Somehow, she got the same idea as he did when she looked at her ball-tipped tail. She turned around, bent down and rubbed the ball on the tip of her tail against his appendage.

He let out another groan as he felt the rough object go across his sensitive extension. This caused his heart to pulsate much faster and the part in between his legs to meet its fullest extent.

The lamb looked at the full sensitive male equipment and a part of her brain seemed to trigger her saliva glands in her mouth, causing her to drool a little. She bent down and started to suck on the tip of it.

This new feeling caused him to go over the edge. He could feel his sensitive area ready to burst. He started to gasp in quick, sharp breaths. He couldn't hold it back any longer and let out all of the built fluid inside of him into her awaiting mouth.

She started to choke on his spicy hot liquid as it shot into her mouth. She couldn't handle it and backed off while choking on the fluid that had gone down the wrong tube.

Meanwhile, the Shinx felt a wave of relief as he continued to let out his load into the world. The ordeal he went through tired him out as well. He panted a little and walked over to the lamb that had finally caught her breath.

"That was so amazing!" He said to her.

"Yeah! You were pretty amazing yourself." She complemented back.

He continued to look at her beautiful face that seemed to continue to put him under a spell of some sort. Suddenly, something inside him triggered a nerve in his brain that brought one of the most unusual ideas to him into his mind.

"Hey! I just got an idea of some kind."

"What?" She asked.

"How do you feel about me putting my little thing into your little hole there?" He suggested.

This idea seemed to trigger a nerve in her brain as well. This unusual thought, it seemed like something that she actually wanted to do.

"Yeah! I kind of like that idea." She accepted.

She then lay down on her back and relaxed herself. The lion cub then positioned himself over her. He lowered his back slowly. He then had tip of his sensitive male equipment touch the area he would soon enter, which caused his soon to be mate to let out a small squeal of joy.

"You ready?" He questioned.

She nodded to him. "Do it!" She allowed.

With that, the lion cub had his appendage enter into its destination. The lamb let out a gasp as the cub did his work upon her. Feeling this thing inside her felt more amazing than his tongue did.

Her hymen began to stretch and fight back against the intruder that had invaded her. He pulled back for a bit then pushed in again, getting a bit more of his extension into her. The strong and elastic hymen continued to stretch and fight it's hardest to keep the intruder out.

The Mareep felt like she was in heaven as he continued to invade her. Somehow, the ordeal seemed to increase the love that she already had for him, causing her heart to speed up and have the juices within now start to flow around the invader.

The Shinx started to feel something tickle his appendage as he did his work upon her. This new feeling seemed to urge him to keep going. He obeyed the new feeling and pushed his appendage in further.

As the hymen continued to stretch and hold back the invader, it started to rip a little. The tiny rip caused a small amount of blood to flow through and a twinge of pain to enter her mind. Noticing this, she let out a scream to indicate she was being hurt by the ordeal.

Hearing her scream, he immediately brought his extension out of her. Once it was out, he noticed how it had a little bit of blood on it. Seeing this, he immediately examined her and saw that a small amount of blood was leaking out of her sensitive area.

It wasn't really that much blood. She would definitely heal overtime, but he was still concerned about her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She breathed a little and started to feel relief as the pain left her. "I think so!" She answered him.

"Do you think we should stop now or continue? I don't want to keep going if it's going to hurt you more, but if you really want to, I will."

She was really surprised by his sudden concern for her well being. She could definitely see that there was more than just mere friendship between them. It was something so deep within them that they could hardly describe the feeling other than just one simple thing. It was the deep feeling of true love. Seeing this part of him, she only gave a simple answer.

"Please, keep going." She begged.

He nodded to her and got himself back into position. He then pushed his extension deep into her sensitive cavity.

The hymen within her stretched and tried its hardest to keep the intruder out, but there seemed to be no stopping the invader and its mission. With a powerful push, the hymen was ripped to shreds. Blood started to fill the wall cavity and extreme pain filled her body.

The little lamb ignored the pain she was feeling and clenched her teeth as she tried to focus on the pleasure that the ordeal was giving her. However, the lion cub noticed her in trying to ignore the pain and grew concerned.

"Are you okay, Amanda?" He concernedly questioned her.

"Yes! Please! Keep going!" She pleaded.

So, obeying her plea, he kept going. He slid his sensitive extension out of her and then pushed it right back in. He was able to successfully push all the way up to his sacs into her sensitive cavity. Having no choice but to receive the intruder, the body reacted and squeezed on the invader.

The young cub suddenly felt something squeeze tightly against his sensitive appendage that he was able to put into her. A part of him seemed to enjoy the tight squeeze that was quickening his heart rate and making bodily fluid build up within it. He hissed sharply as her body continued to squeeze him, pushing him to his breaking point.

The Mareep could feel the trapped invader rubbing against her sensitive walls. She was feeling pure bliss as the pain within her was subsiding and her new mate was doing his work upon her. The new feeling caused her heart rate to speed up and her juices to build up rapidly at the only exit.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he let it all out right inside her. He released it deep into the awaiting womb within her body.

Feeling the hot liquid be released inside her caused a deep wave of relief to come over her. Her body calmed, easing on the intruder and allowing the juice within her to leave her.

Noticing that her body had let up, the Shinx relaxed himself, letting all his built up fluid release into her. When he could let out no more, he removed his appendage from within her body. He then watched as her sensitive area closed up, receiving the sperm that he had released into her. The sperm were now traveling to the awaiting microscopic eggs much deeper inside her in the hope to start the process of creating a new life.

The whole ordeal had left them fatigued, but feeling incredible inside.

"That was… unbelievable!" She said to her new love-mate.

"Yeah… it sure was!" He agreed, looking into the eyes of his love-mate.

"I love you, John!"

"I love you too, Amanda!"

With hardly any energy left inside them, the two fell asleep next to eachother. Their bodies had unnoticeably formed into a shape that represented the symbol of love. The bodies had now joined together in the shape of a heart.

The two awoke from the exhausting ordeal hours later and found a nice surprise upon them. John looked at his love and saw that she now had pink skin and that the wool around her belly had disappeared. The young Mareep was now a teenage Flaffy.

Amanda looked at her beloved and found him to be different as well. He looked very much the same, just that he had now grown a black mane around his head and down to his shoulders. The young Shinx was now a teenage Luxio.

"Amanda… you've… you've evolved." John said.

"And so did you!" She pointed out.

The new teenage Luxio looked upon himself and saw that she was right. "Wow! My mom's going to be very surprised when she sees me!" He smiled.

Hearing that word suddenly seemed to effect the ewe as her face became saddened and hurt. Seeing this, the teenage lion decided to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" He asked.

"It's just that my mother and father died when I was still very young. All I remember is seeing a human dragging away their dead bodies. I'm not sure how the human killed them, but…" She stopped as tears started to flood her eyes. She then collapsed into a state of uncontrollable sobbing.

The Luxio walked up to her and wrapped his front legs around her upper body in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered to her.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I just wish they were here to see what I've become now." She sadly stated.

The Luxio couldn't think of anything to say. He just looked at the lamb with pity. A part of him wished he could think of something to say to cheer her up. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard over the horizon.

"John, time to come home!" It called.

John let out a sigh. "Looks like my mom's calling me." He pointed out.

He then got up and looked at her. "See ya tomorrow, Amanda?" He asked.

She nodded to him. "Yeah! I'll see ya tomorrow!" She agreed.

He then bent closer to her. After which he tilted his head and sealed his lips around hers in a kiss. As the two kissed, they felt like they were in heaven. It was their first ever-real kiss. To the both of them, the kiss was sweeter than any type of food they ever tasted. The two soon separated and looked into eachother with half opened, lustful looking eyes.

"Well, bye!" John said as he left.

"Goodbye, John!" She said to him as she now sat there to take in all the wonderful things that had happened to her that day.

It didn't take too long for John to make it back home. In fact, with his new form, he was faster then ever. He could hardly believe how fast he was going. A human could probably guess he was going at about twenty miles an hour. His previous form probably only got him around ten miles an hour.

He was even able to climb up the rock like staircase to his den within about five seconds. He walked into the cave, ready to surprise his mother.

"Mom! I'm home!" He called. However, no one called back, which made him curious. "Mom? Mom, where are you?" He called out.

Suddenly, he heard a groan of some kind. He followed the sound and it led him to the back of the cave. When the Luxio looked upon the figure at the end of the cave, he was shocked by what he saw. Lying there, in a pool of her own blood, that was coming out of a hole in her stomach, was his mother. Immediately worried about her, the teenage lion ran up to the Luxray.

"Mother!" He looked at her condition and fear started to fill his mind. "Mother, please get up!" He begged.

His mother never moved. His pleas went unanswered. "No! Mother!" Tears of hurtful sorrow started to rapidly release from his eyes and flow down his cheeks. He sniffed as a few stray drops went up his nostrils. He then collapsed to the ground and sobbed heavily. "No!" His voice came out muffled.

He then raised his head up and cried into the heavens. "Mother!"

Once he was able to get his crying under control, he dragged the dead body of his mother outside. He continued to drag her corpse until he reached the field. He then let go of the body and went a few feet away from it. He started to dig a hole that was long and a little deep. After that, he dragged the dead body of his mother into the hole. He took one last look at the body of his mother and then went to work on burying the body.

After the body was laid to its final resting-place, he sat there in front of the newly made grave and stared at it. As he stared at the grave, memories of the times he spent with his mother filled his mind. Happy times that he would never get to experience again.

He walked back to his den. The very moment he entered the cave, he lay down and cried into his front paws. As soon as he sniffed his nose though, he noticed a strange smell that hit his nostrils. He sniffed it again. It was something unique. He hadn't smelled anything like it before, but a part of his mind was curious about the new smell. He decided to follow the trail of the new scent he had picked up.

He followed it outside the den and into the tall grass. By now, the sun had set and the moon had come out. However, his night vision guided him, along with his nose. He continued to follow the scent, ignoring the many night creatures that ran away from his very presence, due to the fact that they were usual prey. He hardly cared about food at this moment. He knew that this new smell would lead to his mother's killer.

He followed the scent until he came upon a stopped jeep upon the other side of the savanna. He looked up and saw a human wearing a light beige shirt and a cowboy hat sleeping inside the vehicle. Curious, the Luxio went closer to the jeep. He then noticed the scent he had been following was rather strong near the jeep. He growled, realizing he had found the one that killed his mother.

He bared his gleaming in the moonlight white teeth, snarling at the human that had killed his mother. With a mighty roar, he jumped into the human's mode of transportation. The powerful jump enabled him to tackle the human. The blond-haired human was awoken by the sudden attack. His dark brown eyes met the lion's yellow ones. A twinge of fear entered the human as he was pinned and made helpless by the Luxio.

The Luxio then went in for the kill. He moved his head towards the neck at a quick motion. However, at the last second, the human grabbed the jaws of the lion and started to push back. Sadly for the human, the teenage lion was slightly stronger and more motivated by the need for revenge. He was able to force the hands away quickly and bite down upon the neck. The human screamed in pain as the teeth dug deep into his neck, piercing through blood veins and shattering bones. His scream was then cut off and replaced with choking when the fangs ripped apart his windpipe. Unable to receive any oxygen, his entire body surrendered to death.

The lion wasn't finished though. He wanted to make certain the human was dead. Lifting the dead body into the air by the neck, the Luxio made the part he was holding on to go further down his mouth. He then bit down upon the neck, making the head and body separate from its only connection. The teenage lion then scarf down what he had gotten inside his mouth. Satisfied, he left the rest of the body to rot, not caring that it was dragged away by hungry scavengers looking for an easy meal.

He walked back home in hurtful sadness. Getting the revenge he wanted didn't seem to help him. Doing such a thing only seemed to worsen the pain. By the time he got home, the sun was just rising, awakening the world with its presence. He didn't care one bit about the morning sun that was rising. He just walked to the back of the cave where his mother's body used to lay and collapsed from tiredness, welcoming the dreamless sleep.

It had been several days since their sexual ordeal and John had not visited his new mate, for he was still morning over the loss of his mother. He couldn't think of anything more than the many wonderful times that he had spent with her, and destroying her killer didn't make things that much easier for him either. He was just a wreck without his mother any more and had gone into a deep state of depression. A part of his mind was telling him it was pointless to continue on in life. He felt like he had nothing left to live for.

Unknown to him, Amanda was outside his den at the very bottom of the rock-like staircase. She was very worried about her new mate when he didn't show up for the past several days. Deciding to find out what was wrong, she gathered information from various creatures and the developed directions led her to this cave on a rocky ledge. However, she also had another reason to come, for she had something important to tell her mate. It was something that would forever change their lives.

She walked up into the cave and in the distance saw a sad looking teenage lion that had his head bent down. Hoping she had gotten the right directions, she called to him.

"John?" She questioned.

He looked up and was shocked to see his love-mate at his den. "Amanda? What are you doing here?" He asked the shaved around the chest sheep.

"You haven't visited me in a while and I came to see if you were okay." She told him.

He just gave her a saddened look, not too sure how to tell her the reason he hadn't played with her since their ordeal.

"John, please tell me what's wrong." She begged.

Seeing her pleading eyes seemed to make him confess. "After I got home from our little fun time together, I found my mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood." He said, not looking at her now shocked face. "She was already dead by the time I got to her. There was little I could do."

"I'm… I'm so sorry, John." She told him.

He then let out a sniff. "There's more. After I buried her, I picked up on the scent of the one that killed my mother. After tracking him, I found it to be a human, and… and…" He shut his eyes tightly as tears leaked from his eyes. "And I killed him! I killed him like the monster he was!" He shouted as the tears in his eyes started to flow very rapidly.

The teenage lamb was saddened by what he had told her. The poor thing had lost his mother and took revenge on the one who had killed her. The Flaffy walked up to the sad lion and rubbed him affectionately on his chest.

"It's okay, John. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here for you." She told him.

Hearing this seemed to bring him comfort. In response, he rubbed her back. "Thanks, Amanda." He said to her gratefully.

Suddenly, a little noise interrupted their moment as they two of them heard a strange growling noise. Noticing that his stomach had just gone off, he blushed, and felt a little embarrassed.

She giggled. "Sounds like you haven't eaten much since that special day of ours." She noticed.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then started to leave. "I'm going to get myself a little something to eat. I'll be back in a while."

"Hold on for a minute, John!" She called out, making him stop.

"What is it, Amanda?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." She told him.

The Luxio was speechless. He could hardly believe what he was just told.

The lamb walked up to him. "You're going to be a father, honey." She said as she scratched him underneath his chin.

Hearing those words, he brought out the smile he had lost since his mother's death. "Do you know just how happy you've made me with those words?" He asked as he put his lips around hers and kissed his mate.

He now had a reason to live on. Life had not been kind to him since he was born. The ones he cared about were always killed by some means, but now it seemed like life was finally treating him right. He had something wonderful to look forward to. The start of a new life and a new family with the one he loved with all his heart.

**The End**

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that.

Please review.

See ya later.


End file.
